kisses and crescent moons
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: five times maddy and rhydian almost kissed (and the one time they did) /oneshot, maddian


**kisses and crescent moons.**

**one.**

The first time was in the darkroom. She was doing her best impression of a Lady Gaga copycat, and acting like a complete brat in the process, and Rhydian was _pissed_.

They were screaming and shouting at one another, and Maddy could feel her inner wolf rising as she yelled furiously at the boy who had all too quickly become an integral part of her life. She didn't like fighting with him, but in that moment she didn't really seem to care.

Rhydian was equally as furious, black veins of wolfblood standing out in his neck as his inner wolf also tried to take over. You could practically cut the anger in the room with a knife, and neither teenager was backing down.

Until suddenly, silence.

Rhydian's chest was heaving as he looked at her, his eyes flickering golden. He had stopped mid yell, his forehead pressed to Maddy's, his teeth bared, and her expression wasn't dissimilar.

Maddy practically growled at him, trying to get a rise out of her friend. His eyes flashed, turning bright gold as he looked at her, moving to close the minuscule gap left between them.

She could feel his breath on her face, _hear_ his heartbeat and their lips were about to touch when the door flew open, an upset looking Tom standing in the doorway. Neither of them moved, nor did they say anything.

They simply waited for Tom to back away.

As soon as he left the room, Rhydian snapped into action, locking the darkroom door behind him. And just like that, the almost kiss was forgotten and they were back to screaming at each other.

**two**.

The next time was almost perfect. If it had, you know, happened. It was early on a Saturday morning, and they sun had come up barely a half an hour ago, and there was a gorgeous orange glow being cast over the entire forest.

Rhydian had stayed at her place the night before, and they had gotten up early to work off their post full moon energy. They had ran over six miles before Maddy skidded to a stop, looking around.

"What?" Rhydian looked confused. He was really starting to get into the run.

"This place is gorgeous." Maddy commented, looking around. It was a small clearing in the forest, and the early morning sun was making the autumn leaves glow several shades of red, orange and yellow.

It was like something out of a painting.

"Its pretty cool." Rhydian agreed.

"It'd make a really good drawing." Maddy hinted.

"Too girly." Rhydian grinned.

"Oi!" Maddy protested, shoving him lightly.

"You really want to start that?"

"I really do."

Rhydian pushed her back, Maddy holding her ground.

"I'm not just a normal girl, I think you forgot that." She grinned, shoving him back with surprising force.

"Oh yeah?" Rhydian grinned wickedly. "That doesn't mean I'm not stronger."

"Thats sexist." Maddy teased.

"You've been paying too much attention in social studies."

"Are we going to settle this like wolves or what?" Maddy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just going to win." Rhydian caught her off guard, and pushed her to the floor.

"Rhydian!" Maddy whined. "That hurt."

"I didn't actually hurt you did I-" Rhydian looked concerned, offering her a hand.

"No." Maddy grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to her. "I'm a wolfblood, remember?"

"That was low."

"So is pushing a girl."

"Touche." Rhydian said. "You're a wolfblood though, it doesn't really count."

"So I'm not really a girl?" Maddy pouted.

"No." Rhydian said quietly, looking at her carefully. Her dark hair was askew, and her cheeks were flushed from running. She looked.. _beautiful. _"You are definitely a girl."

Maddy flushed. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Rhydian didn't reply for a second, reaching out to pull a twig from her hair. "Maddy?" He said, his voice low, and questioning.

"Yeah?"

He didn't say anything, instead moving towards Maddy, fulling intending to kiss her.

That was until something interrupted them, scrambling around in the leaves and nearly giving them both a heart attack.

"Oh my god!" Maddy yelled. "What was that?"

"A fox." Rhydian sighed. _Damn that fox._

"I thought it was a lone wolf." Maddy gasped, starting to laugh. "I nearly peed myself."

Rhydian snorted. "Nice Mads."

"Oh, come off it! You were as scared as I was."

"...Yeah, maybe a little bit."

The two dissolved into laughter, flopping back on the forest floor. The moment was lost, but they were lying a lot closer together than usual. That was something, right?

Right.

**three**

The third time was at an end of term disco. Maddy had been happily dancing with Shannon, the two best friends doing a mixture of the robot, and generally dancing very badly when Maddy noticed Rhydian sulking in the shadows, trying to avoid the dance floor.

Grinning to herself, she turned to Shannon. "I am not leaving this disco without making Rhydian dance."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I'll go find Tom then."

"Thanks Shan!" Maddy beamed, hugging her quickly. "You're the best."

"I know." Shannon replied.

Maddy pushed her way through the boisterous crowd, toward where Rhydian was leaning against a wall. He was dressed in his usual uniform of jeans, a t-shirt and a denim shirt, and his blonde hair was all over the place. His face fell as he noticed Maddy's determined expression.

"No." He said simply.

"Oh, come on. You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Yeah, I do. You're going to try and make me dance."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes."

Maddy gave him a pleading look. "One dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"The pouty face doesn't work on me Mads."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ugh, you aren't going to leave me alone until I dance, are you?"

"Nope!" Maddy said brightly.

"One dance." Rhydian said reluctantly.

Maddy beamed. "I knew you couldn't refuse me."

"Don't push your luck." Rhydian warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Maddy grabbed his hand, pulling him into the throng of dancers. She bounced around to the beat of the music, not caring in the slightest that she probably looked like a bit of an idiot.

Rhydian simply stood, watching her.

"You know, you look like a bigger idiot when you stand there doing nothing." Maddy pointed out.

"I don't care."

"You said one dance!"

Rhydian didn't exactly look happy about it, but he awkwardly started to shuffle.

"Put a bit of passion into it!"

"I can't if I don't have any passion for dancing."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Useless. Give me your hands."

"Why?"

"Rhydian, just do it."

"Yes ma'am." He joked, but nonetheless let Maddy take his hands in hers. She grinned at him, her smile making him feel a little more at ease in the packed dance floor. She waved their arms around, bopping her head around, completely out of time with the music.

"You look mental."

"Who cares?" Maddy grinned. "I'm having fun. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Rhydian admitted, and allowed himself to relax, throwing himself around the dance floor with Maddy. They looked like raving lunatics, but Rhydian didn't exactly care- or notice, really.

His gaze was fixed on Maddy, her dark hair flying around her face, her eyes bright as she laughed. Had he ever mentioned how beautiful she was?

"Alright you lot! We're going to slow it down for the last song, and then you're all out of here."

Maddy looked at Rhydian expectantly.

"I said one dance Mads.."

"You're not going to leave me alone for a slow dance, are you?" Maddy said.

"No." Rhydian finally said. "I'm not."

"Good!" Maddy seemed to hesitate for a second before she put her arms around Rhydian's shoulders, almost standing on her tippy toes to bring their faces level. Rhydian tried to swallow his awkwardness, resting his hands on Maddy's waist.

"This is.. nice." Maddy said, looking at him carefully as they swayed to the final (horrific) song of the night. Jefferies, he didn't exactly have the best taste in music.

Rhydian nodded. "Yeah, it is. Maddy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you-"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Maddy echoed with a smile.

"You first."

"You first."

"No, you first."

"Seriously Rhydian, just spit it out."

"Why can't you go first?"

"You brought it up first!"

"So?"

"So?"

"So?"

"This is ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous."

Maddy was exasperated. "Really Rhydian? Thats the best you can come up with?"

"The music's distracting." Rhydian mumbled. _You're distracting._

"So, are you going to tell me or what?"

"I, uh.." Rhydian studied her face carefully. It would just be so easy to just kiss her, and he was on the verge of doing exactly that when the lights came out, and the music cut out.

"Hope you all had a good night! Have a good half term, and..."

Jefferies had bloody flawless timing, didn't he?

"Later than?" Maddy suggested. She had known what Rhydian was about to do, and if she was being honest about it, she was kind of glad their first kiss hadn't been in a sweaty school hall, with the K's glaring at them from across the room.

Actually, she was _really _glad.

Rhydian nodded. "Later."

**four.**

The fourth time was in school (again?). They had a study period because their geography teacher was on sick leave for the week, and Maddy and Rhydian had taken the last two seats at the back of the class.

It was first class in the morning, and neither of them had any homework- and even if they did, it had been sacrificed in favour of a whispered conversation and a game of hangman.

"Superclaifragilistic is not a word Rhydian!" Maddy protested as Rhydian hung another one of her stick men.

"Yes it is, it was in Mary Poppins!"

"You watched Mary Poppins?" Maddy sniggered.

"I had foster parents who made me." Rhydian said. "Like you haven't seen it."

"Well, I have, but-"

"So you agree, supercalifragilistic is a word!"

"I never said that!"

"It is though."

"Look it up in the dictionary, and if its there, I'll believe you."

"Why would I go to all that trouble?"

"Because," Maddy stuck out her tongue at him. "You love me."

Rhydian didn't reply for a second, starting to lean in closer to her. Maddy completely forgot where they were for a second, and started to do the same.

"MADDY! RHYDIAN!"

The two of them jumped about a million miles apart, Maddy nearly falling off of her chair inher haste to put space between them.

"Get back to work!" Ms Burhnam commanded, her expression annoyed.

"Sorry Ms." Maddy mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry Ms." Rhydian reply, scribbling something down on his refill pad.

_Two words, three letters, _Maddy thought to herself as she deciphered his atrocious handwriting. She shrugged at him, having absolutely no clue.

Rhydian turned the paper back to him, pushing it back to her after a second.

_I do._

It took a second for Maddy to realise what he meant, and she flushed red as she realised.

He did love her.

(_and she absolutely loved him)_

**five.**

The fifth time was at Shannon's house. They were having a movie night, and Maddy had volunteered to go and get them some more drinks, Rhydian offering to help straight away. He was incredibly bored of the movie already.

"That is singlehandedly the worst movie I have ever seen." Rhydian commented as he grabbed a bottle of orange from the fridge.

"Oh, come on, its not that bad."

"Its just a stupid chick flick." Rhydian said. "And the main character is such a wuss. If you like a girl, just go for it. Kiss her or something."

"Why don't you then?" Maddy challenged. The words had left her mouth before she even realised what she was saying.

"Okay then." Rhydian said. "I will."

His lips had barely grazed hers when a yell from the living room made them just apart.

"Maddy! Rhydian! You're missing the best bit!"

"And where are the drinks? I'm thirsty!"

Maddy couldn't help but feel pissed off. She was _this _close to finally kissin Rhydian, and it was interrupted.

Yet again.

"I'm not a wuss Maddy." Rhydian said.

"Is that a threat?"

"Its a promise."

**sixth time lucky.**

Maddy was sitting on the roof of the shed, her gaze fixed on the slowly fading moon. It was a cloudless night, and she could see all too clearly that the moon was almost gone. She was not looking forward to the next morning.

Non moon days were the worst.

"Mind if I join you?"

Maddy looked down to see Rhydian approaching the shed. "Nah." She said. "Might as well enjoy the last of the moon with someone."

"Non moon days seem to come around much quicker than full moons." Rhydian commented as he clambered onto the roof of the shed, sitting down next to her, his legs swinging over the side.

"Thats because non moons days are torture, and full moons are amazing."

"I know. I just wish we didn't have non moon days." Rhydian said. "I feel like _dying _every time they come around."

"We all do." Maddy said. "Do you think we could skive off tomorrow?"

Rhydian shook his head. "My foster parents wont be happy. Jefferies always rings home if someones out, and their parents haven't rang into to say why."

"I know." Maddy sighed. "I'd just like to stay in bed tomorrow."

"At least its Friday." Rhydian nudged. "We have the whole weekend to recover."

"Mm.. You could come around mine tomorrow after school, and we could watch a movie or something?" Maddy suggested. "I don't want to do anything that involves _moving _tomorrow."

Rhydian laughed. "That sounds good Mads."

A comfortable silence fell between them, the two wolfbloods watching the moon contentedly.

"Maddy?" Rhydian broke the silence after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that promise I made you? Last week at Shan's?"

Maddy looked confused. "I-"

Before she could even attempt to get the next word out, Rhydian had closed the remaining space between them, and mashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Initially shocked, Maddy melted into the feeling after a few seconds, grabbing onto the lapels of Rhydian's shirt as she kissed him back, weeks (_months even) _ of pent up feelings finally being released.

They broke apart after a few minutes, both of them gasping for air.

"That was uh, I mean, you know-"

Rhydian silenced her with another kiss. "Just enjoy the moon Mads."

Maddy nodded, leaning against Rhydian's shoulder as she attempted to get her heartbeat to return to normal. "Rhydian?" She said after an agonizing pause. "I love you."

Rhydian smiled softly. "I love you too Mads."

Maddy smiled contentedly nudging Rhydian's arm so he was forced to wrap an arm around her, one of her own arms going around his waist.

Maybe this non moon day wouldn't be as bad as the others.

**FIN.**

**Authors Note; **So I discovered Wolfblood due to a lovely person on tumblr posting it all the time, and I'm addicted. I'm only episodes in though, so if anyone knows somewhere you can watch it online (I don't live in the UK, so I can't use iPlayer. Yay for living in Ireland..) I would love you forever, because theres only a few episodes on youtube.

Anyway, feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
